Chapter 049
Siblings I is the forty-ninth chapter of the Freezing series, fourth chapter of Volume 8, and eleventh chapter of the Siblings Arc. Synopsis Satellizer manages to defeat Holly, leading Louis to embark on a psychotic rant. Louis denounces Holly as any more than a substitute for his sister, and a despondent Holly responds by stabbing Louis with her sword, so they can plummet to their death together. The story then cuts to a flashback to the root of Louis' love for Satellizer, who became twisted as Louis response to Satellizer rejecting him when she kissed him. In present time, Satellizer saves Louis and Holly. Summary Holly Rose and Satellizer L. Bridget continue their fight but eventually Satellizer beats her and Holly falls to the ground. Louis L. Bridget grabs Holly by her blouse and pulls her, saying that she has much more power than that. Holly asks him as to why he loves Satellizer so much, as his partner she simply obeys and is considered to be nothing more than a possession to him. Louis harshly pushes her back to the ground, yelling that he needed Satellizer thus needed a replacement which was what Holly is supposed to be. He turns his attention to Satellizer, wondering why she kept on trying to leave him. Holly gets up, her mind clearly clouded by despair and driven to brink of insanity. She desperately begs Louis to tell her that he loved her even if it is just a lie. However, Louis heartlessly answers "You... have no value whatsoever to me... I'll say it again! You were just a replacement! You can never take Stella's place! Not even for a single second... did I ever love you!" Louis's reply is the last straw for Holly. She decides to commit double suicide. She stabs Louis with her Volt Weapon, startling both Kazuya Aoi and Satellizer, and jumps off the cliff with him. Satellizer and Kazuya call out Louis's name as he and Holly fall to the sea where the waves have gotten stronger and more dangerous due to the typhoon. Satellizer jumps after them to save them. As Louis and Holly are submerged in the water, Louis contemplates if this is how he'll die. He then starts to remember events from his childhood. A young Louis finishes his report to his teacher which ends with him saying "I will never agree to a pointless political marriage. I have Stella, so I can live with her forever." His teacher, knowing it's just a boy's typical behavior to cling to his older sister which it actually was at the time, tells him that one day both of them will marry other people. Later on, Louis is confronted by four male classmates. They make fun at his love for his sister and call Satellizer a retard and that she hates him since he always teases her. Louis stands up for his sister's honor and beats up his classmates, yelling that she is not a retard and only he gets to make fun of her. Afterwards, Louis, now covered in minor wounds and scratches, is sitting beneath a tree with the rain pouring down on him. He is met by a young Satellizer who is concerned with his injuries and tries to check on them. But Louis confidently say that it's nothing. The two siblings then share Satellizer's umbrella. As they walk home, they find an abandoned cat. Louis give his consent to let his older sister keep the cat even though his mother may get angry at him and he'll ask his mother on her behalf to let her keep it. Satellizer thanks her younger brother. At home, Violet comments that he is starting to get along with Satellizer and tells him not to tease her too much. Louis compares Satellizer to an abandoned cat who needs to be protected which is why he will stay by her side so that he can protect her whether it be his mother, the power of the L. Bridget or people like his classmates. However that all went wrong when he kissed Satellizer on the cheek. Although it was meant to be joke and as a means to show that he cares, Satellizer reacted negatively to it and was disgusted. To Louis, it seemed as though she rejected him. As they got older, Louis' friend showed him a ranking of the school's hottest girls with Satellizer at the top. His friend even mentioned on how nice it must be to have a sister with a sexy figure. Trying to deny it and to sound uninterested, Louis says that she isn't his sister and Satellizer is just some dirty girl who'll do anything he says so that she won't be kicked out and that they are only half-related at best. His friend is left speechless. Louis kept on telling himself that she isn't his sister but couldn't deny that Satellizer has indeed grown beautiful and his feelings for her have developed past that of sibling love. As his memories end and as Satellizer's tears and the rain drop on him and as he himself has started to cry, he asks himself "Why... Why did you... have to be my sister?" Event Notes *Satellizer L. Bridget defeats Holly Rose. *Holly attempts a murder-suicide with her and Louis. *The story briefly cuts to a flashback to the origin of Louis' obsession with Satellizer. *Satellizer saves Louis and Holly from death. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters